This invention is directed to cases, and more particularly, to a more simply and economically constructed case for holding an object having an elongated body portion.
Cases for housing elongated objects typically include an elongated base portion for cradling the object and an elongated door portion, hinged to the base portion, for exposing the object for removal. Such a design typically requires an expensive molding process which requires a large mold for forming separately or unitarily the elongated base portion and the elongated door portion. Molding can be more or less complex depending upon the overall shape of the case.
For example, the elongated object typically has a large handle portion with a relatively narrow elongated portion, such as, a rifle, metal detector, torque wrench or chain saw. In these cases, the entire length of the case may be designed to have a uniform width for accommodating a less complex hinge and door design, in which case wasted material is necessarily used in the containment portion for housing the elongated body portion of the object. Optionally, a narrower portion may be used for the hinged door for the elongated portion of the object. This design, however, requires a separate hinged area at the elongated portion, causing the molding process to be even more complex.
For these cases, either too much material is used or an overly complicated design is required, thereby elevating the expense of the case. The prior art does include several plastic cases directed for use with elongated objects, one of which is described below.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,185 to Schurman discloses a hinged cover for a hard plastic golf bag. The patent is directed to light weight travel golf bags formed from a rigid plastic for providing protection to the golf clubs, particularly during transport. The plastic golf bag includes a hard plastic cover which is adapted to protect the heads of the golf clubs, also during transport. Previous to this design, light weight bags were formed from nylon and their covers as well were formed from nylon, thereby not providing the desired protection.
In Schurman, a cover is hinged to the upper end of the elongated body portion of the bag. The cover includes a spine hinged to the upper end and with the cover in the protective position, the spine extends upwardly. The cover also includes two outwardly pivotal door panels which allow the cover to be disconnected from the top end of the golf bag everywhere except at a sliding pivot point on the spine. Once the door panels are opened, the cover may be rotated through approximately 180.degree. on the sliding pivot for moving the cover downward and substantially parallel to the main body portion of the bag. Once in this position, the door panels may again be closed. Accordingly, a receptacle is formed by the cover for placement therein of gloves, balls or other items.
In the above described manner, the cover remains attached to the golf bag and does not have to be carted separately or otherwise stored before use. The complexity of the bag and sliding pivot is obvious from the drawings shown therein. Due to the frequent need to remove clubs from and insert clubs in the bag, the cover must be moved entirely out of the way of the club heads thereby necessitating a 180.degree. pivot range. Accordingly, the complex hinged door panel design is used for allowing such movement of the cover.
Scabbards are known to exist for chain saws. The scabbards are blow molded single walled sheaths which surround and house the chain and bar portion of the chain saw. Chain saw cases which accept such scabbards are known to exist. These cases typically include, at one end, a slot at the case parting line, into which the bar and chain portions of the saw, encased in the scabbard, is inserted. When the case is opened and the chain saw removed, the scabbard is also removed from the case since it remains attached to the bar and chain portions. This construction is useful for chain saws, since it affords protection from the sharp teeth of the chain saw even when the saw is not enclosed in its case. This design, however, makes the saw package non-unitary and in so doing increases the awkwardness of handling and the likelihood that the scabbard portion may become lost. Accordingly, unless the scabbard encloses a hazardous object, these known scabbards are not suitable for providing the level of convenience sought after and acquired using the case of the present invention.
Additional cases are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,265 and 3,828,969 and 3,327,841 all to Schurman. Each of these cases, however, are not directed for use with elongated objects. Accordingly, these cases do not accomplish easing the removal of elongated objects from cases as sought after in this invention.
There exists, therefore, a need for a case specifically designed for elongated articles which allows for a simple structure as well as ease of removal of elongated body portions of objects from the case.